Familia Shruikan
by LadyPrimeneko
Summary: Los Shruikan son una familia de entrenadores pokemon, pero se especializan mas en pokemon de tipo siniestro, la vida de esta familia era pacifica hasta que Brenda Shruikan se entera que tiene un familiar lejano que la lleva a las tierras de los ninjas. (pesimo resumen)
1. Chapter 1

Familia Shruikan.

 **Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic, espero que les guste además que es mi primer crossover además metí a mis pokemon favoritos que son Darkrai, Zorua y Zoroark.**

 **N/A:**

 **Negrita:** Darkrai hablando.

 _Cursiva: Zorua hablando u otro pokemon._

 **Ah y la palabra Meema me gusto mucho desde que escuche a Zorua decirla y decidí meterla en mi fic.**

Capitulo 1: Inicio y primera pesadilla.

Los Shruikan es una familia de grandes entrenadores pokemon de tipo siniestro y entre otros tipos de pokemon. La cabeza de la familia es Alma Shruikan y su entrañable amiga Zoroark, también es líder del primer gimnasio para pokemons de tipo siniestro llamado "Media Luna", también esta su única hija Brenda Shruikan, la siguiente líder de la familia y del gimnasio. Y como su madre ella también tiene a su pokemon y mejor amigo, pero este pokemon no fue nada de lo que se esperaban ya que se trata de Darkrai el mejor amigo de su hija y primer pokemon.

Hoy es el cumpleaños número 14 de su hija, Alma estaba preparando una fiesta para ella junto con todos sus pokemons, Alma estaba haciendo los últimos arreglos con la ayuda de sus propios pokemon y los de su hija, la sala de estar estaba quedando hermosa, después Riolu y Zorua entraron con los últimos adornos.

-Zoroark, tú crees que le guste?. Pregunto Alma a su pokemon y este asintió con la cabeza. Alma miro el reloj que había ahí, su hija no tardaba en llegar de su caminata diaria con Darkrai después de todo eran inseparables.- Purrloin, avísanos si ves a tu entrenadora o a Darkrai. Dijo Alma mirando a uno de los pokemon de su hija. Purrloin rápidamente se subió a uno de los sillones que daba a la ventana para ver al exterior.

 **En otro lado…**

Una chica de pelo negro, largo hasta la cintura aunque a los costados se le enchinaban unos mechones asemejando a cuernos, a lado de esta chica iba un pokemon que es temido por todos…Darkrai.

-Darkrai, que fue lo que te dijo mi madre ayer en la tarde?. Pregunto la chica mirando al pokemon.

 **-Nada.** Respondió Darkrai con su voz rasposa, después miro a los ojos ámbar de su entrenadora que lo veían suplicante.- **Sabes que eso no funcionara, Brenda.**

-Por favor Darkrai, dímelo. Dijo Brenda haciendo un puchero, pero como dijo Darkrai eso no funcionaria. Rápidamente se dio por vencida y no tuvo más opción que seguir caminando a lado de Darkrai.

Siempre que ella quería saber algo, siempre hacia un puchero eso le funcionaba con todos los pokemon incluso con su madre y familia, acepción de Darkrai, pero que podía hacer así era él.

- **No has cambiado nada.** Dijo Darkrai viendo a su entrenadora. **\- Sigues actuando como cuando tenias 5 años.** En la voz de Darkrai se escuchaba la diversión.

-Hey¡. Grito Brenda para después señalar al pokemon.- No es mi culpa ser tan alegre¡.

Tal vez Brenda no se haya dado cuenta pero Darkrai estaba sonriendo, Brenda suspiro de alivio al ver su hogar a la distancia.

 **Volviendo a la casa.**

Purrloin al ver a su entrenadora y a Darkrai empezó a ser sus típicos sonidos y a saltar en el sillón, Alma rápidamente le ordeno a los demás pokemons que se pusieran en sus lugares. Después se escucho la puerta abrirse.

-Mama? ¿Riolu? ¿Zorua? ¿Gallade? ¿Dónde están?. Dijo Brenda caminando a la sala y como iba distraída, al momento de entrar se asusto cuando todos gritaron y por lo mismo abrazo a Darkrai que empezó a verla de una manera indiferente y trataba de apartarla.

-Lamentamos a verte asustado hija. Dijo Alma con una sonrisa al verla abrazada de su pokemon pero este tratando de quitársela.

-No importa mama. Dijo Brenda con una sonrisa nerviosa después de soltar a Darkrai. Después vio todo adornado y el pastel sobre la mesa de centro, ella no pudo sentirse más conmovida. Su familia realmente la quería.

- _Meema¡ feliz cumpleaños_ ¡. Se escucho la voz de un infante Brenda no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar cuando una bola de pelo de salto encima, esa bola de pelo es Zorua su segundo pokemon que era casi su hijo adoptivo…extraño, no?.

-Hola mi pequeño Zorua y gracias. Dijo Brenda abrazando a Zorua quien soltó una risita. Después miro a Darkrai.- Esto lo sabías tu?. Pregunto Brenda con una sonrisa.

- **Si.** Respondió Darkrai.

Los pokemons de Brenda rápidamente para abrazarla Gallade, Riolu, Luxio, Deerling, Blitzel, Purrloin y su Shinx.

- _Meema ya vamos a comer pastel¡_. Dijo Zorua bastante impaciente.

-Muy bien Zorua. Dijo Brenda levantándose del suelo. Todos los pokemon de su madre que eran Misdreavus, Mismaguis, Gastly, Luxray, Weaville, Mightyena, Liepard, Gothitelle y Absol se le acercaron como si le estuvieran felicitando. Después de a ver partido el pastel Brenda distinguió a un pokemon que estaba distante a los demás, así que tomo un plato y se dirigió a donde el pokemon estaba el pokemon.

-Hola Gardevoir. Saludo Brenda a la pokemon que la vio tristemente, Gardevoir fue la pokemon de su padre quien murió en un accidente.- Se que lo extrañas, después de todo el fue tu entrenador. Dijo Brenda con una sonrisa triste y le entrego el plato que tenía una rebanada de pastel Gardevoir empezó a comérselo, Brenda sonrió hacia la pokemon y se quedo con ella hasta que se lo acabo después Alma le dio sus regalos a su hija que venían de parte de su abuelo, tíos y primos cuando los abrió vio muchas pokebolas con diferente diseños para sus pokemons pero las que más le llamo la atención fueron 2 ya que eran de color negro con un muy brillante que decían: "Especiales para Zorua y Darkrai". Brenda se rio por eso ella nunca los metió a esos dos a una pokebola. Cuando llego la hora de dormir Brenda subió a su cuarto y se cambio para dormir, cuando ella se durmió y Zorua a su lado, Darkrai había salido para ver a quien le causaba pesadillas. Pero Brenda empezó a soñar algo raro.

" **Una mujer pelirroja estaba siendo atravesada por una garra inmensa junto a un hombre rubio, por alguna razón esa mujer se le hacía familiar de algún modo, después pudo ver que ambos protegían un bebe rubio.**

 **Brenda no pudo seguir observando ya que la segó un destello blanco y ahora estaba en otro lado, para ver al bebe de antes que ahora era un niño, pero noto el miedo en su mirada noto que un grupo de aldeanos lo iba persiguiendo mientras le gritaban "Demonio, Fenómeno", ella quiso acercarse pero no puso cuando otro destello le segó solo que esta vez apareció en un cuarto oscuro, no paso mucho tiempo cuando un par de ojos rojos como el fuego aparecieron de la nada, Brenda empezó a temblar ya que esos ojos reflejaban una gran maldad y odio, ella no podía moverse su miedo incremento cuando vio bien a la criatura era un zorro gigante de nueve colas".**

- _Meema¡ despierta, Meema¡._ Zorua gritaba mientras trataba de despertar a su entrenadora, también estaba ahí Gallade que trataba de despertarla. Brenda despertó de golpe sudando a mares y vio a Zorua y Gallade bastante preocupados.

-Que paso?. Pregunto Brenda.

- _Tenias una pesadilla Meema¡._ Dijo Zorua bastante alterado.- _Te quejabas mucho¡ y Gallade vino al instante._

-Darkrai no fue. Brenda rápidamente defendió a su amigo no presente.

- _Yo sé que no fue el¡._ Dijo Zorua.- _Pero que soñaste Meema?._ Pregunto Zorua.

-Fue extraño. Dijo Brenda.- vi a una mujer pelirroja y a un niño rubio con extrañas marcas en sus mejillas…y una criatura que te helaría la sangre.

- _¿Qué era?._ Pregunto Zorua.

-Un zorro…un zorro demonio. Dijo Brenda recordando la mirada del zorro.- Necesitare la ayuda de todos para que me ayuden a buscar algo. Dijo Brenda mirando Gallade y el asintió antes de salir del cuarto, Brenda trataría de dormir aunque sea poco.

- _Descansa Meema._ Dijo Zorua.

-Tú también descansa mi pequeño. Dijo Brenda con una sonrisa.

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo bye bye X3**


	2. Chapter 2

La Familia Shruikan.

 **Disfruten el nuevo capitulo :D**

Capitulo 2: Descubriendo la verdad.

Brenda se despertó temprano para iniciar con su pequeña investigación, aprovecho cuando su madre se fue al gimnasio con todos sus pokemons. Brenda y sus pokemons iban corriendo por las escaleras para llegar al ático de la mansión.

- _Meema ya me canse._ Dijo Zorua bastante cansado.

-Yo también pequeño Zorua. Dijo Brenda bastante jadeante.- pero casi llegamos, a veces no me gusta esta casa. Volvió a decir.

- **Ya ves como me sentía yo.** Dijo Darkrai, bastante tranquilo.

- _Eso no es justo, tu vas volando¡._ Grito Zorua y luego salto encima de Darkrai.

- **Bájate Zorua¡.** Grito Darkrai.

-Dejen de pelar¡. Grito Brenda.- Miren ya llegamos. Dijo para que le prestaran atención y así fue.

Brenda abrió la puerta que llevaba al ático, todos entraron para después cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

-Muy bien Darkrai, Zorua y Gallade me ayudaran a buscar. Dijo Brenda mirando a sus pokemon.- Purrloin, Shinx, Riolu, Deerling, Blitzel y Luxio ustedes buscaran por allá. Dijo Brenda señalando a su izquierda y asintieron.

- _Que buscamos Meema?._ Pregunto Zorua.

-Algo que se parezca a un remolino rojo. Dijo Brenda en voz alta para que todos la escucharan y a la vez recordando el símbolo que estaba en la playera de aquel niño rubio.

- **Un remolino rojo?.** Pregunto Darkrai y Brenda sintió.

Después todos empezaron a buscar entre todas las cosas viejas, pero nada que tuviera el remolino rojo, Brenda estaba perdiendo las esperanzas hasta que Zorua llamo a todos.

- _Miren ahí hay una caja extraña¡._ Dijo Zorua dando saltitos mientras miraba una caja que estaba arriba de un mueble, Brenda se acerco con una silla que estaba ahí y la puso pegada y se subió para tomar la caja, cuando ya la tenía se bajo de la silla y limpio la parte superior y definitivo ahí estaba el remolino rojo.

Brenda no aguantaba mas así que abrió la caja, lo que traía la caja sorprendió a Brenda.

- _Meema que hay ahí?._ Pregunto Zorua al ver la reacción de Brenda que estaba sin palabras.

- **Brenda, que pasa?.** Pregunto Darkrai.

-E-Es mi madre. Dijo Brenda tomando una foto.- y mi tío…y la mujer que soñé.

Todos se acercaron para ver la foto y definitivo era una foto donde su madre salía pero esta era cuando eran niños todos de la misma edad.

- _Pero que hace esa mujer con tu mama y tu tío, Meema?._ Pregunto Zorua.

-No lo sé. Dijo Brenda sin apartar la mirada de la foto.- tendré que preguntarle a mi madre.

-Brenda¡. Se escucho la voz de su madre llamándola desde la planta baja, Brenda tomo la caja con las fotos y cartas. Brenda bajo en silencio con sus pokemon. Cuando Brenda llego donde estaba su mama, Alma y Zoroark se congelaron al ver lo que Brenda traía.- De donde sacaste eso?. Pregunto su madre.

-Creo que te lo diré, si me das respuestas. Dijo Brenda mostrando la foto.

Alma suspiro derrotada y se dirigió a la sala mientras era seguida por Zoroark y a la vez por su hija y sus pokemon, cuando ya estuvieron en la sala Alma volvió a suspirar.

-Esa niña de pelo rojo es…o mejor dicho era mi hermana como la de tu tío. Dijo Alma mirando a su hija.

Brenda se sorprendió, así que esa niña era su tía.- como se llamaba?. Pregunto ella.

-Kushina Uzumaki Shruikan. Respondió Alma.- pero el Shruikan desapareció cuando ella se fue. Dijo después de soltar un suspiro pesado.

- _A si que Meema tiene otra tía._ Dijo Zorua.- _pero eso no explica lo del sueño¡._ Exigió el pequeño.

- **Sueño?** /Sueño?. Preguntaron Darkrai y Alma al mismo tiempo. Brenda miro a Zorua en forma de regaño, pero suspiro.

-Soñé con Kushina pero después con un niño rubio. Dijo Brenda mirando a su madre.- pero al final del sueño, apareció…una criatura. Dijo Brenda recordando al zorro de nueve colas.

-Como era la criatura Brenda?. Pregunto Alma.

-Era como un zorro…solo que tenía nueve colas. Dijo Brenda mirando fijamente a su madre.- Pero en sus ojos se reflejaba el odio y maldad pura.

-Jamás escuche de una criatura así. Dijo Alma bastante pensativa Brenda sintió pero rápidamente recordó algo.

-Se me había olvidado ¿Quién era el niño rubio que soñé y cuál es su nombre?. Dijo Brenda recordando al niño.

-El niño que tú soñaste es el hijo de Kushina. Cuando Alma dijo eso los ojos de Brenda se abrieron por la sorpresa.- y su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki tu primo.

-Entonces porque no fuiste a buscarlo. Dijo Brenda bastante alterada.

-Créeme que quise pero al lugar donde ella se fue era bastante peligroso. Dijo Alma con pena.

Brenda miraba a su madre, cuando la tristeza y pesar en los ojos de su madre se sintió mal pero volvió a recordar algo más importante.

-Mama…que paso con Kushina?. Pregunto Brenda con inseguridad.

-Murió al igual su esposo. Dijo la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas. Brenda se volteo para ver quién era y era su abuelo Baldr Shruikan.

-Abuelo¡. Dijo Brenda bastante sorprendida al ver a su abuelo que era acompañado por un mega-Lucario.

-Creo que tú debes ir a buscar a Naruto. Dijo su abuelo con una sonrisa, los ojos de Alma y de Zoroark se abrieron en shock.

-Pero papa es muy peligroso¡. Grito Alma y Zoroark gruño varias veces.

-Tranquilas, nada le pasara mientras Darkrai y Gallade estén con ella. Dijo Baldr.- en especial Darkrai que te ah cuidado desde que estabas en el vientre de tu madre.

Brenda miro a Darkrai, ella siempre pensó que fue coincidencia haberse conocido pero no el ya la cuidaba desde antes.

-Entonces supongo que tendré que hacer mis maletas. Dijo Brenda mirando a su madre.

-Cuando planeas salir?. Pregunto Alma.

-Hoy mismo. Su madre la miro con preocupación.- No te preocupes irán conmigo todos mis pokemon.

Brenda subió a su cuarto, tomo una maleta grande y la mochila que usaba cuando se iba a recorrer la región en busca de combates, que por cierto ya gano muchos y paso a las finales, tomo sus mejores ropas y dinero que tenía también tomo las pokebolas de sus pokemon y los metió dentro a todos excepto a Zorua y Darkrai. Cuando bajo vio a su abuelo que traía una caja blanca en mano con decoraciones doradas y el se la entrego.

-Qué es?. Pregunto Brenda viendo la caja.

-Ábrelo. Dijo su abuelo.

Brenda abrió la caja y dentro había una pulsera dorada con varios diamantes incrustados alrededor.

-Es muy bonita. Dijo Brenda admirando la pulsera.

-Lo se, esa pulsera nos la dieron nuestros amigos "Los legendarios". Dijo Baldr.

-Espera…no querrás decir. Dijo Brenda bastante atónita.

-No por nada nos dicen "Los amigos de los legendarios". Dijo Baldr con una sonrisa.- Esa pulsera nos la dio Dilaga, Palkia, Giratina y el mismísimo Arceus. Cuando dijo eso la mandíbula de Brenda casi cayó al piso y su abuelo solamente se rio.

 **Hasta aquí amigos míos nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y donde Brenda ira a Konoha a buscar a Naruto**


	3. Chapter 3

Familia Shruikan

 **Nuevo capítulo a leer¡ :D**

Capitulo 3: Llegada al país del agua.

Brenda y sus pokemon fueron llevados al puerto más cercano para que un barco la llevara a la costa de uno de los países ninjas. Tenia entendido que la dejarían en el país del agua, Brenda se encontraba recostada en su cama mientras miraba el techo recordaba la plática que tuvo con su abuelo antes de irse.

 **Flash Back**

Brenda miraba la pulsera que estaba en su muñeca, ¿en serio esa pulsera se las había dado Arceus y los demás legendarios?.

-Entonces porque me das esto?. Pregunto Brenda.

-Porque esa pulsera te salvara la vida cuando estés en un peligro extremo. Dijo Baldr.

Brenda sonrió retadoramente, y dijo.- Que clase de situaciones me pondrán en peligro?.

-Brenda, a donde vas a ir es muy peligroso, hay muchos ladrones, desertores y asesinos. Dijo Alma muy preocupada.

-Habrá algún pokemon que me ayude si se requiere. Dijo Brenda bastante confiada, Alma y Baldr se tensaron y se miraron.- Que?. Pregunto Brenda.

-No Brenda, en esas tierras no hay un solo pokemon. Dijo Baldr con seriedad.

-Como es eso posible?. Pregunto Brenda viendo a su abuelo y a su madre.

-No lo sabemos. Dijo Baldr.- esa fue la razón por la cual Kushina no se llevo a Ninetales, Arcanine y Rapidash.

-Ya veo. Dijo Brenda.- Hay alguna forma de que lleve a los pokemon de Kushina con su hijo?. Pregunto Brenda.

-De hecho aquí los traigo. Dijo Baldr mostrando tres pokebolas.- aquí están los pokemon de Kushina.

-Saben creo que Gardevoir estaría bien con Naruto. Dijo Alma sacando otra pokebola.

Brenda asintió hacia la puerta junto con su abuelo, no sin antes despedirse de su madre que aun se veía preocupada.

 **Fin del flash back.**

- _Meema._ La llamo Zorua.

-Qué pasa?. Pregunto Brenda.

- _Quiero salir un rato._ Dijo Zorua.- _me mareo mucho._

Brenda tomo en sus brazos a su Zorua y salió de su camarote y se fue directo a la cubierta con Zorua en sus brazos.

-Estas mejor?. Pregunto Brenda Zorua.

- _Si Meema, ya estoy mejor._ Respondió el pequeño Zorua.

-Señorita Shruikan. Dijo la voz de un hombre ya mayor a sus espaldas, Brenda volteo para ver el hombre ya anciano y en su hombro había un Staraptor.

-Hola Capitán Tanaka. Saludo Brenda cortes mente.

- _Cuando llegaremos¡._ Exigió el pequeño Zorua.

-Zorua, se respetuoso¡. Le regaño Brenda.

El capitán Tanaka se rio por el comentario del Zorua, y respondió.- Aun quedan dos semanas de viaje.

- _Dos semanas?¡._ Exclamo Zorua bastante sorprendido y irritado. Brenda no pudo evitar reírse como el señor Tanaka.

-Por eso no es bueno preguntar. Dijo Brenda con una sonrisa, estos días serian muy largos para el pobre Zorua.

 **Dos semanas después.**

El barco se acercaba al puerto, y Brenda se encontraba metiendo sus cosas en su maleta y mochila y Zorua se encontraba tirado en el suelo por los mareos.

-Señorita Shruikan, puedo pasar?. Pregunto el señor Tanaka.

-Claro. Respondió Brenda, el señor Tanaka entro y vio como iba vestida Brenda, lo que lo llevo a enarcar una ceja.

-Está segura que quiere ir así?. Pregunto el señor Tanaka.

Brenda traía puesto un vestido bastante extravagante lo que llamaría la atención de ladrones.

-Deme unos momentos. Dijo Brenda sacando al señor Tanaka.

Después de unos minutos Brenda se había cambiado, ahora traía una camiseta color azul y short negro y unas botas negras, también el barco llego al puerto y Brenda bajo con sus cosas y con Zorua a su lado.

-Señorita Shruikan¡. Grito el señor Tanaka corriendo hacia donde estaba Brenda y Zorua.

-Que pasa señor Tanaka?. Pregunto Brenda.

-Vengo a darle un consejo. Dijo el señor Tanaka.

-Un consejo?. Pregunto Brenda.

-Si. Respondió el señor Tanaka.- mi consejo es que contrate a alguien que la escolte hasta la nación del fuego.

-Pero quien seria?. Pregunto Brenda.

El señor Tanaka se lo pensó varias veces para después responder.- Eh escuchado de alguien que estaría muy interesado.

-Ah sí y quién es ese alguien?. Pregunto Brenda.

-Su nombre es Zabuza Momochi. Dijo el señor Tanaka con seriedad.- alias "El demonio oculto en la niebla".

-Me da desconfianza con ese apodo. Respondió Brenda con seño fruncido.

-Bueno solo espero que siga mi consejo Señorita Shruikan. Dijo el señor Tanaka antes de darse media vuelta para subir al barco.- la veré dentro de un mes señorita Brenda.

Brenda vio como el señor Tanaka se iba, después miro a Zorua que la miraba con duda.

- _Meema, seguirás el consejo del señor Tanaka?._ Pregunto Zorua, quien pudo hablar ya que no había nadie cercas.

-Tal vez. Respondió Brenda mirando a Zorua.

Brenda y Zorua no se dieron cuenta que toda la conversación fue escuchada por un hombre, con su boca vendada y una enorme espada en su espalda, debajo de sus vendas se veía como sonreía.

-Así que quiere contratarme. Dijo el hombre con una risa.- será divertido. Dijo con un tono sádico, mientras veía como la chica y su extraño perro se dirigían al pueblo que estaba ahí, y comenzó a seguirlos con una distancia prudente.

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo, de hoy pronto seguiré y lamento la tardanza nos vemos bye bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Familia Shruikan.

 **Nuevo capítulo amigos, espero que las guste.**

Capitulo 4: Konoha.

Brenda se encontraba caminando por las calles del pueblo, pero se sentía incomoda con las miradas de la gente del pueblo, no los culpaba ella era una extranjera después de todo.

-Me pregunto, como vamos a encontrar a ese tal Zabuza?. Se pregunto Brenda.

Esa era la gran duda que Brenda tenía, el señor Tanaka menciono a ese tipo pero nada de en donde encontrarlo o como era. Zorua miro así todos lados para después ver lo que parecía un puesto de comida llamo a Brenda.

- _Meema¡ mira un puesto de comida¡._ Dijo Zorua.

-No hables tan alto¡. Susurro Brenda con un poco de voz alta.- y no puedo creer que tengas hambre¡.

- _No tengo hambre¡._ Exclamo Zorua.- _Podemos preguntar si conocen al tal Zabuza._

-Bueno no es mala idea. Dijo Brenda viendo a Zorua, comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaba el puesto, cuando llegaron pudo ver que el puesto era atendido por un hombre mayor.

-En que puedo ayudarle señorita?. Pregunto el hombre muy amablemente.

-Pues…vera, estoy buscando a un tal Zabuza Momochi. Dijo Brenda, pero cuando dijo el nombre el hombre se tenso.- Pasa algo?. Pregunto Brenda.

-Para que quiere saberlo señorita?. Pregunto el señor con mucha duda.

-Oh…bueno, me dijeron que el podría escoltarme hasta la nación del fuego. Respondió Brenda.

-Señorita, ese hombre no es de confiar. Respondió el hombre.

-Eso ya me lo imaginaba, pero es necesario que sepa como es. Pidió Brenda viendo fijamente al hombre.

-Escuche que me buscabas…mocosa. Dijo un hombre a espaldas de Brenda.

Brenda volteo para ver quien le había hablado, para toparse con un hombre bastante alto con vendas en su cuello y boca y sin olvidar la espada enorme que tenía en su espalda.

-Supongo que usted es Zabuza Momochi. Dijo Brenda mirando al hombre y ocultando su miedo, el señor del puesto volvió a sus deberes.

-Si. Respondió Zabuza seriamente.

-Estoy interesada, en sus servicios Señor Zabuza.

-Y para qué?. Pregunto Zabuza.

-Necesito una escolta. Respondió Brenda.

Zabuza se rio con el comentario de Brenda, Brenda estaba confundida no entendía por qué se reía este hombre.

-Creí que era algo más serio. Respondió Zabuza.- yo no soy una niñera, pídele a un genin que lo haga. Dijo Zabuza dándose la media y comenzó a caminar.

Brenda está confundida, pero a la vez furiosa Zorua se en congio al ver a su entrenadora furiosa ya que ella daba demasiado miedo cuando se enojaba, Brenda rápidamente se fue detrás de Zabuza y también Zorua.

-Podría pagarte bien¡. Exclamo Brenda yendo tras Zabuza.

-Enserio?, dijo Zabuza sin interés.- sinceramente no te creo, mocosa.

-No me crees?¡. Dijo Brenda mas irritada, para después empezar a buscar algo en su mochila, saco una bolsita que se veía muy llena.- Con esto será suficiente?. Dijo Brenda con cierta desesperación en su voz. Zabuza volteo a ver a Brenda que traía una bolsa color café, Brenda se la entrego para que pudiera ver lo que había dentro, cuando Zabuza abrió la bolsita para ver que lo que había dentro eran joyas y otras cosas de valor.

-Como conseguiste esto?. Pregunto Zabuza.

-En mi familia esas cosas sobran demasiado. Respondió Brenda sin importancia.- entonces ya no estás interesado?. Pregunto Brenda.

-Si hubieses mencionado esto, habría sido otra cosa. Respondió Zabuza.

Brenda frunció el seño, a este hombre lo único que le importa es el dinero, eso era lo único que pensaba la joven Shruikan.

-Cuando partimos?. Pregunto Brenda mirando al hombre.

-Por qué tanta prisa, mocosa?. Pregunto Zabuza.

-Porque necesito llegar a una aldea conocida como Konoha. Respondió Brenda.- y otra cosa más…NO ME LLAMES MOCOSA¡. Eso último Brenda lo dijo gritando y con una vena resaltando en su sien.

-Para mi eres una mocosa. Le respondió Zabuza.- pero no respondiste mi pregunta.

-Tengo que ir a Konoha ya que tengo un sobrino que quedo huérfano. Dijo Brenda mirando a Zabuza fijamente.- y por eso vine aquí sabiendo los peligros que hay.

Zabuza miro a Brenda con diversión y interés.

-Partiremos hoy mismo. Dijo Zabuza dándose media vuelta, pero se volteo a ver a Brenda.- espero que no te falte nada.

Brenda y Zorua estaban muy confundidos tras el repentino cambio de Zabuza, después Brenda empezó a seguir a Zabuza.

 **Varios días después.**

Brenda y Zorua estaban realmente cansados, nunca pensaron que caminar hasta Konoha iba hacer tan pesado.

-Señor Zabuza, cuanto falta?. Pregunto Brenda bastante jadeante.

-Unas 6 horas. Respondió Zabuza seriamente.- si caminas rápido llegaremos antes.

-Ah?¡ tanto falta¡. Grito Brenda.

Zabuza no le respondió y siguió caminando, Brenda lo seguía con cansancio y una cara de pocos amigos.

-"Lastima que aquí no hay ningún auto". Pensó Brenda.-"habría sido más fácil y rápido".

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Zabuza se para de repente. Brenda y Zorua se congelaron al ver que Zabuza tomo su espada.

-Escóndete. Dijo Zabuza.

-¿Qué?. Pregunto Brenda bastante confundida.

-Rápido. Zabuza dijo mientras veía amenazadoramente a Brenda, quien se escondió junto con Zorua detrás de unos arbustos.

Brenda pudo apreciar como unos hombres con unas mascaras bastantes extrañas que comenzaron a atacar a Zabuza, Brenda pensaba que su "guardaespaldas" podría con todos, pero empezaron a salir más, se tuvo que alejar un poco y de su mochila saco dos pokebolas.

-Gallade, Darkrai salgan. Susurro Brenda y pokebolas se abrieron y salió Gallade y Darkrai.

- **Espero que no me vuelvas a meter en esa cosa.** Dijo Darkrai.

-Silencio. Dijo Brenda en voz baja.

- **Para que nos necesitas?.** Pregunto Darkrai en voz baja.

-Necesito que ayuden a Zabuza. Dijo Brenda mirando sobre su hombro, ya que aun se escuchaba la batalla.

 **-Quien es Zabuza?.** Dijo Darkrai.

-El hombre que me está escoltando a Konoha. Le respondió Brenda.- van a ayudarlo o…- Brenda no término de hablar porque Darkrai y Gallade se dirigieron hacia la pelea, Brenda se acerco lentamente para observar, vio como Darkrai y Gallade los habían vencido a los hombres, aun que había varios de ellos atrapados en pesadillas. Pero Brenda se dio cuenta que Zabuza estaba a punto de atacarlos, así que salió de su escondite.

-No los ataques¡. Dijo Brenda poniéndose enfrente de sus pokemon. Para así evitar el ataque de Zabuza.

-Que son esas cosas?. Exigió Zabuza.

-Ellos…- Brenda hiso una pausa para después mirar a sus amigos.- son mis amigos. Después de eso Brenda metió a dos pokemons en sus respectivas pokebolas, y también empezó a explicarle a Zabuza sobre los pokemon. El no dijo nada y siguieron su camino durante las horas siguientes siguieron caminando, hasta que Zabuza se detuvo.

-Llegamos. Dijo Zabuza.

Brenda vio unas puertas enormes y en interior había una aldea.

-Esa es Konoha?. Pregunto Brenda.

Zabuza asintió con la cabeza, Brenda se puso a su lado para después mirar a Zabuza.

-Gracias, Señor Zabuza. Dijo Brenda entregándole la bolsita con su pago.- confió que no le contara a nadie sobre mis amigos.

Zabuza asintió levemente.- Espero que encuentres a tu sobrino, mocosa.

Brenda asintió con la cabeza, para después empezar a caminar hacia la entrada a la aldea, pero se volteo para ver a Zabuza.- y por cierto me llamo Brenda, Shruikan Brenda espero que lo recuerdes.

-No te prometo nada mocosa. Respondió Zabuza con cierta diversión en su voz, y marchándose del lugar.

Cuando Brenda ya no pudo distinguir a Zabuza siguió su camino, hacia la entrada donde pudo distinguir un puesto con un vigilante que tenía una expresión de flojera.

-Buenas tardes. Saludo Brenda con respeto.

-Asunto?. Pregunto el hombre sin rodeos.

-Etto…vengo a hablar con el hokage y a buscar un pariente. Dijo Brenda.

-Está bien, puedes pasar. Respondió el hombre, Brenda y Zorua se sorprendieron.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar al pueblo mientras miraban los alrededores, aun Brenda y su pequeño Zorua se sentían incómodos con las miradas de los aldeanos. Pero todos sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vieron a un niño rubio de unos 7 años siendo perseguido por un grupo de aldeanos.

 _-Meema, ese es Naruto¡_. Exclamo Zorua al ver al pequeño niño en problemas.

-Hay que ayudarlo, Zorua¡. Dijo Brenda corriendo en dirección al niño y Zorua siguió a su entrenadora.

 **Lamento mi enorme tardanza ya que no me funcionaba el internet y tuve que estudiar para los finales, pero los ver en el próximo capítulo, bye bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

Familia Shruikan.

 **Capitulo nuevo amigos, disfrútenlo. :D**

Capitulo 5: Ya no estarás solo.

-Yo que les he hecho?¡. Grito Naruto con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, ya que los aldeanos que lo perseguían lo metieron en callejón sin salida.

-Cállate demonio¡. Grito uno de los aldeanos.

-No me llamen así¡. Grito Naruto mientras se cubría con sus brazos, para evitar los futuros golpes que le daría esta turba de aldeanos.

Brenda había observado como esos aldeanos habían metido a Naruto en un callejón sin salida.

- _Meema, no vamos a llegar¡._ Grito el pequeño Zorua.

-Claro que vamos a llegar Zorua¡. Dijo Brenda, tal vez ella no se había dado cuenta pero su cabello se había dividido en nueve partes, cuando estuvo más cercas de los aldeanos tomo su maleta para después lanzarla hacia la cabeza de unos de los aldeanos. La maleta dio en su blanco, golpeando la cabeza de un hombre.

-Quien ah sido?¡. Grito el aldeano que recibió el golpe.

Los demás aldeanos voltearon a ver para ver quien lanzo esa cosa, quitando la atención que había sobre Naruto, los aldeanos miraron con horror y miedo a la distancia ya vieron una maraña de pelo negro muy alborotado y unos ojos amarillos que brillaban con intensidad, los aldeanos salieron corriendo despavoridos, mientras gritaban "Un Shinigami de ojos dorados" . Brenda y Zorua llegaron a donde Naruto estaba, ambos se acercaron al pequeño niño que aun se encontraba encogido.

-Oye estas bien?. Pregunto Brenda bastante preocupada, mientras se arrodillaba para estar a la altura del niño.

Naruto fue quitando sus manos lentamente estaba tembloroso, cuando aparto completamente sus brazos Brenda vio esos ojos azules escurriendo lagrimas, Naruto vio con desconfianza a Brenda.

-Tranquilo no te voy a hacer nada. Le dijo Brenda tratando de calmarlo.

-Q-Quien eres tú?. Pregunto Naruto aun desconfiado.

-Yo soy Shruikan Brenda. Respondió Brenda amablemente.

-Shriukan?. Pregunto Naruto bastante confundido y haber pronunciado mal el apellido de Brenda.

Brenda no pudo evitar soltar una risa tierna.- solo dime Brenda, de acuerdo?.

Naruto asintió, mientras se la veía fijamente, para después fijarse en Zorua.

-Es un perro muy extraño. Respondió Naruto.

Brenda miro a Zorua y sonrió.- Si de hecho, es un perro muy pero muy extraño.

Zorua fulmino con la mirada a su entrenadora y miro hacia otro lado fingiendo indignación.

-Bueno Naruto tengo que irme. Dijo Brenda levantándose del suelo.

-Ah donde va Brenda-san?. Pregunto Naruto.

-Bueno pues, tengo que ir a ver al Hokage. Le respondió Brenda con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo. Dijo Naruto.- Gracias por haberme ayudado Brenda-san, dattebayo¡.

-Hmmm sabes dónde puedo reunirme con el Hokage?. Pregunto Brenda con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Es el edificio grande. Respondió Naruto sonriendo.

-Ya veo, bueno espero verte luego Naruto. Dijo Brenda mientras tomaba su maleta y comienza a caminar.- Sabes mejor ve ah casa, con esos aldeanos locos por ahí, es peligroso si te ven.

-Así lo hare, Brenda-san¡. Dijo Naruto corriendo directamente a su casa.

Brenda sonrió y volvió a tomar us camino mientras era seguida por Zorua, mientras caminaban podía escuchar los murmullos de los aldeanos que estaban cercas, lo que podía escuchar "Porque tuvo que ayudar al demonio". Brenda fruncía el seño ante todo eso.

-"¡¿Por qué mierda le dicen demonio?!". Eso era lo que Brenda pensaba con una vena resaltando en su sien, también mientras emanaba un aura negra. Zorua trataba de mantener su distancia de su entrenadora. El pokemon soltó un suspiro al ver el edificio que Naruto dijo hace unos momentos, entraron al edificio buscando la oficina del Hokage, caminaron por los pasillos hasta que vieron a una mujer que llevaba unos cuantos papeles, Brenda y Zorua se acercaron.

-Disculpa. Llamo Brenda y la mujer volteo.

-Si?. Respondió la mujer.

-Estoy buscando la oficina del Hokage, sabe donde esta?. Pidió Brenda de una manera amable.

-Sí, de hecho voy para allá, acompáñame. Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Brenda y Zorua siguieron a la mujer hasta una oficina.

-Espera aquí, le diré a Hokage-sama que tiene visitas. Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras veía a Brenda y ella asintió con la cabeza.

La mujer entro a la oficina y Brenda y Zorua esperaron varios minutos, hasta que la mujer salió y la miro.

-Ya puedes pasar. Respondió la mujer.

-Gracias. Dijo Brenda mientras veía a la mujer quien asintió.

Cuando Brenda y Zorua entraron a la oficina, vieron a un hombre ya mayor que casi se ahoga con él te que estaba tomando, ya que el Hokage le vio cierto parecido a Kushina.

-B-Buenas tardes, Hokage. Saludo Brenda con nerviosismo tras ver la reacción del Hokage.

-Buenas tardes, jovencita. Respondió el Hokage.- tome asiento.

Brenda asintió con la cabeza, y cerraba la puerta de la oficina del Hokage a sus espaldas, solo esperaba que el Hokage fuera comprensivo.

 **Varios minutos después…**

El Hokage ya era un hombre mayor, a lo que Brenda no le costó calcular la edad, aunque el hombre tardo un poco de tiempo en atenderla. Cuando llego el momento de atenderla Brenda le dio las cartas escritas de Kushina a su madre, el viejo hombre leía con atención cada carta, llego a un punto donde Brenda ya no sabía si el viejo hombre seguía leyendo ya que no decía ni una sola palabra, ella pensaba que estaba meditando…oh incluso que el viejo se haya muerto de la impresión…aunque trataba de no ser pesimista y sacando los malos pasamientos de su cabeza, miro por enorme ventana que había en la oficina, el pueblo era enorme y se veía muy tranquilo a excepción de los aldeanos locos.

-Entonces. Dijo el hombre de repente haciendo saltar a Brenda.- a decir verdad nunca espere a que viniera algún pariente del niño, ¿Entiendes en que situacion te pone?.

-Claro. Respondió Brenda con seguridad.- No dude dos veces antes de venir aquí, para que vea que no está solo y que tiene a alguien con quien contar.

-Ya veo. Dijo el hombre, viéndola con esa mirada penetrante como si buscara algún indicio de mentiras.- Sin embargo, hay ciertas cuestiones sobre el hijo de Uzumaki Kushina, por lo cual no puedo permitir que cualquier persona se le acerque así nada más.

-Entiendo, pero podría hacer una prueba de sangre, yo soy su prima, además tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, además también eh pensado quedarme aquí por un tiempo. Dijo Brenda con tranquilidad.- Pero en cuanto a las condiciones que me dijo, Hokage-sama no entiendo si no me explica, creo poder hacer frente a cualquier cosa, soy joven pero eh vivido y eh visto cosas que otros no.

-Bueno en ese caso, todo comienza hace 8 años cuando Kyubi…

 **Minutos más tarde.**

De todas las personas que había en esa aldea, de todos los ninjas que parecían no hacer nada, el Hokage tuvo que llamar a ese hombre que era algo…raro. Por su actitud y forma de vestir. Bueno Brenda al menos cree que se lo tenía bien merecido, el viejo también tenía que desquitarse tras luego de haberle gritado e insultado, tras enterarse del Kyubi. Y ahora lo tenía que pagar con el ninja que tenía que vigilarla, ese ninja era nada más y nada menos que Maito Gai "La bestia verde de Konoha", a pero eso no acaba ahí mientras ella estuviera con él, tendría que fingir que era su sobrina. A lo que él respondió _"No se preocupe Hokage-sama, seré el mejor tío de la historia"._

-Por cierto mi joven, amiga que fue todo eso que le gritaste a Hokage-sama. Pregunto Maito Gai.

-Se escucho afuera de la oficina?. Pregunto Brenda apenada.

-Se escucho en toda la aldea. Le respondió Maito Gai.

-Pues…mmm las llamas de mi juventud?. Respondió Brenda con nervios y Zorua se reía levemente.

-Hahahahaha, yo sabía que había una gran fuego ardiente en tu interior. Exclamo Maito Gai para después poner una pose extraña y es sonrisa….a Brenda empezaba a darle miedo ese ninja y tendría que aguantarlo la mitad del camino.

- _"Ojala Zabuza me hubiera perdido"._ Pensaba Brenda y Zorua se reía internamente del sufrimiento de su entrenadora.

 **Una disculpa por mi enorme tardanza pero casi no tenia inspiración, además de que estoy pensando cosas para este fic, ya que me gustaría que el clan Uchiha nunca fuera a masacrado, pero pónganlo en los reviews si están de acuerdo, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6

Familia Shruikan

Capitulo 6: No estás solo.

Después de pasar varias semanas hospedada con Maito Gai o como se hacía llamar su "tío", Brenda y Zorua no lo aguantaban por los entrenamientos matutinos y por lo exagerado que era, pero eso cambio cuando el Hokage decidió que le contaría todo a Naruto. Después de un duro entrenamiento con Maito Gai Brenda se dirigía a la oficina del Hokage, cuando llegaron a la oficina el Hokage pidió que Brenda tomara asiento.

-Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con esto. Empezó a decir el Hokage.- Es necesario que el niño sepa que tiene familia.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso Hokage-sama. Respondió Brenda con firmeza.

-En especial, esto lo estoy haciendo ya que me entere que ayudaste a Naruto. Añadió el Hokage, Brenda asintió.

Brenda y el Hokage se la pasaron platicando, hasta que la puerta se abrió, Brenda se volteo para ver quien había abierto la puerta, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver un montón de pelo rubio.

-Ah Naruto, me alegro de que estés aquí. Saludo el Hokage al pequeño niño.

Naruto sonrió al ver a Brenda ahí por lo cual la saludo y ella regreso el gesto.

-Veo que ya conoces a Shruikan-san. Dijo el Hokage y Naruto asintió.- bueno en ese caso, Naruto hay algo que tenemos que decirte.

Naruto miro al Hokage y después a Brenda.

-Y que planean decirme viejo?. Pregunto Naruto.

El hokage sonrió ante la pregunta del niño.

-Shruikan- san te lo dirá. Dijo el Hokage mirando a Brenda.

-Bueno la cosa esta así, Naruto. Empezó a hablar Brenda, Naruto la miraba con mucha atención a la chica.- Eres mi sobrino.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos al escuchar esa palabra trataba de formular palabras pero no podía, hasta que trago duro.

-Entonces tengo Familia. Dijo Naruto con su voz temblorosa pero luego miro a Brenda.- pero entonces, ¿Por qué hasta ahora?.

-Lamentamos mucho no haber estado contigo desde el inicio, pero no podíamos venir por ti, ya que antes estos lugares eran mucho más peligrosos. Dijo Brenda con nerviosismo esperando otra reacción por parte de Naruto.

Pero para su sorpresa de ella y del Hokage, Naruto se lanzo sobre Brenda y la abrazo con fuerza pero el pobre Zorua quedo atrapado entre ese abrazo y trataba de salir. Naruto estaba llorando, Brenda abrazo a Naruto tratando de reconfortarlo.

Después de eso el Hokage le dio tres días libres a Naruto para que así él y Brenda pudieran conocerse mejor, pero les puso seguridad y ella tuvo que aceptar. Después Brenda acompaño a Naruto a su casa pero cuando ella entro pero se sorprendió al ver el lugar donde vivía su sobrino, el lugar estaba demasiado sucio, necesitaría comprar muchas cosas de limpieza y desinfectante.

-Naruto desde hace cuanto que no limpias?. Pregunto Brenda y Zorua estornudo por el polvo.- Bueno veamos qué podemos hacer. Dijo ella aria las ventanas.

-Brenda-san. Dijo Naruto tímidamente.

-No me digas así. Respondió Brenda.- Llámame Brenda-obasan o como tú quieras pero nada de formalidades.

-Está bien… Brenda-oneechan. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y Brenda también sonrió le gustaba más como sonaba el oneechan.- Brenda-oneechan ¿Te gusta el ramen?.

-¿Ramen?, ¿qué es eso?. Dijo Brenda mirando con diversión a Naruto ya que había hecho la expresión más cómica del mundo.

-No conoces… el ramen. Dijo Naruto casi en un susurro.- Tienes que conocer el ramen¡ es lo mejor de todo el mundo¡.

-Ok, tranquilo te creo. Dijo Brenda con una risa.- ¿Venden por aquí?.

-Si¡. Dijo Naruto bastante emocionado.- El Ichiraku, es el mejor lugar donde preparan ramen.

-Ok entonces vamos. Dijo Brenda viendo a Naruto quien se apeno.- no te preocupes yo invito.

Brenda pensaba que Naruto sería más reservado, pero cuando él hablaba de ramen no había forma de callarlo. Por suerte Brenda pudo seguirle el ritmo al niño durante unos 10 minutos, cuando llegaron al puesto pidieron sus ordenes y mientras estaban listas Brenda le hacía preguntas sutiles a Naruto para saber más de él.

-Hahahahaha. La risa de Naruto la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué están gracioso?. Pregunto Brenda.

-Bueno…es que no sabes usar palillos. Dijo Naruto tratando de aguantar una risa.

-Muy gracioso. Dijo Brenda haciendo muecas graciosas.- búrlate de la pobre chica que no sabe comer con palillos.

Después de que Naruto se comió 3 tazones de ramen y ella apenas pudo con uno, pero ni hablar de su pequeño Zorua, que pudo comerse 2, volvieron a casa para hacer la limpieza entre juegos, risas y sorpresas ya que Brenda se había sorprendido al ver todo el desaste que era el guarda ropa de Naruto. Aprovecharía para comprarle nueva ropa y tal una nueva casa donde podrían vivir y los pokemon.

 **Lamento mi enorme tardanza pero con la escuela no eh tenido tiempo de nada.**


End file.
